metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Valve
The Valve is a makeshift sniper rifle in Metro: Last Light, created from older pre-war rifles by Metro dwellers. It is the first bolt-action rifle in the series and is the only dedicated sniper rifle in the game, aside from the Preved, and the VSSK Vychlop in the Faction Pack. Overview This weapon is accurate and deadly, but requires a moment in between each shot before another can be fired when Artyom pulls the bolt back. It seems to be a based on multiple real life rifles, most likely the Mosin-Nagant and Schmidt-Rubin K-31 , while its side loading mechanism is somewhat similar to the FG-42 . The Valve utilizes a straight-pull bolt charging system (the same as the real life Schmidt-Rubin K31 rifle). This could be a way of repurposing semi-automatic sporting rifles whose operating mechanisms were damaged by the harsh conditions of the surface, by removing their gas blocks or recoil mechanisms and replacing or modifying the action. While not as high as the rare Preved, the Valve has a high damage output - enough to kill almost all unarmoured enemies in one shot - it will stagger stronger enemies too, giving the player a chance to find cover or fire another round. The Valve can dispatch enemies with ease at mid to long ranges, even moreso with attachments like a 4x optical scope. The Valve also carries more rounds in its magazine and its ammunition, 7.62x54mm rounds, are easier to find than the Preved's 12.7x108mm rounds; Valve rounds can also be bought in exchanges (albiet for a high price), whereas Preved rounds cannot. In the hands of a skilled player the weapon can even be a very effective close quarters weapon, especially when equipped with a laser sight, muzzle brake and iron sights. Its main function is, obviously as a sniper rifle - it can easily pick off enemies from afar with deadly accuracy, with enough time to take a few more down before they find you. However, its main appeal is also its major advantage, like the Preved - simply put, Last Light has very few places where sniping is possible, and none where stealth would not be preferable. The tunnels of the Metro are very low and cramped, meaning it is difficult to find a decent place to snipe safely - more than likely, the enemies will easily find you and you will be forced to use a closer range weapon. It also lacks any sort of silencer, meaning any shot will alert enemies to your position, removing the advantage of range quickly. If a player is looking to advance the levels stealthily, a silenced assault rifle will be much easier to use - it will be customisable for different situations, able to use MGRs and can be used at closer ranges more accurately. One of the only places a Valve is useful is the Battle of D6 at sniping enemy troops - the powerful bullets will make short work of the armoured Reds. But, once again, the Preved comes out on top as it is necessary for taking out the tank, and one may as well keep it after that. If you want, you can keep the Valve and take it with you while on the surface, here, the enemy will reveal themselves farther and you can snipe them, but keep in mind that Valve and Preved are almost useless when you are at the point-blank range with the mutants. Attatchments *Flash suppressor/Muzzle break *4x Optical Zoom *Reflex Sight *Infra-Red Sight *Extended Magazine Obtaining Valve variants in Metro: Last Light *It can first be acquired in the armory of D6, and can be used in Ashes. However it will then be lost unless playing on Ranger mode, where it can be reclaimed at the end of Pavel. *Towards the end of Regina, whilst shunting the abandoned rail car, ghosts can be seen standing outside a door on the left. Inside Artyom will experience visions of those sheltered in the makeshift hospital. At the far end of the room is an unmodified Valve. *Available from the merchant in Venice for 130 MGR *After entering the swamp on the Sundown level, a prominent watchtower stands in a small compound. On a table there is a Valve with x4 Scope and laser sight, perfect for dealing with shrimps and demons. *Once the player exits the River of fate, in the Khan level, before entering the rail car that ends the mission, there is a Valve with expanded magazine, flash suppressor and reflex sight lying on the table, free for the taking. *On the Bridge , at the beginning of the mission, before going up outside, there is a small room to the left, that has a Valve with x4 Scope and laser sight equipped, propped up against the wall. *On Red Square , after Artyom is saved from the damned souls by the Baby Dark One, there will be a few steps leading to the base of a monument. Leaning against the railing here is a Valve with IR Scope, flash suppressor, laser sight and expanded magazine. *Among the weapons available from the Ranger stockpile during the final mission, D6. Trivia *Unlike every other weapon, if you empty the magazine while holding down the aim-down sight button, the game will not automatically reload the Valve for you. This means that players on Ranger Mode may be unaware that they are empty, unless they are counting the visible rounds *To accomodate the five extra rounds, the extended magazine staggers the rounds in the magazine, though the size of the magazine is incorrectly unchanged - it should be twice as thick to accomodate the staggering. However, instead of making the magazine thicker, it is just twice as long and only the last five rounds can be seen through the gap in the back. Gallery Zawór z LL (FPP).jpg|In-game Valve, as seen from the first person perspective in Metro: Last Light. Boltmll.jpg New Metro6.jpg|As seen in the pre-alpha teaser trailer Bolt_rifle.jpg|As seen in the pre-alpha E3 demo M2034_15.09.11_0004.jpg|As seen in the batch of retouched screenshots released at the 15th of September 2011 M2034_15.09.11_0002.jpg|Ditto, ironsights Valve.png|The Valve, as seen in a video interview with Game Reactor TV. M2034_15.09.11_0003.jpg MetroValve.JPG|The Valve modified with scope Category:Weapons Category:Tower Pack DLC Category:Developer Pack DLC